


Psst

by Jeageractive



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeageractive/pseuds/Jeageractive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A game of telephone begins during the Corp's dinner. </p><p>Levi is not amused, Eren is on the receiving end of his vengeance, and spit takes ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psst

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nour/gifts).



> For the bby

A few shuffles of feet, giggles, raised eyebrows and a hell of a long while later, it was still not Levi's turn. It wasn't like he gave a damn about what crap they had to offer, it's just that everyone had went bonkers when Hanji had threw in her suggestion of some game called whispers or something, and Levi was just a bit curious, especially since the source of the gossip was Mikasa Ackerman. 

By the time the whisper had reached Kirstein to his left, he was absolutely irked out of his mind. And since he was to pass it on to Jaeger to his right, the kid was going to pay one hell of a price for all this nuisance of a curiosity gnawing at the pit of his stomach, and it wasn't even worth because who the fuck didn't know Ackerman was head over heals for her  ~~son~~ fucking Jaeger?

He tilted his head to the side to where Eren was downing his food with a serious expression that was not necessary at all, as per usual, and noticed how it suddenly went quiet. They were all into the game, and Eren was last, which meant he had to announce the message. _  
_

Levi just barely restrained a mischievous smirk. Leaning the weight of his arm onto the table, he cupped a hand around Eren's ear and his mouth, and heat instantly reached him in waves. He may or may not have purposefully brushed his lips against the shell of his ear, and in those five seconds Eren was too flustered to pay attention to what Levi had told him.

"I-I have a bad habit of staring at Heichou's ass whenever he-wait  _what?!"_ Eren whipped his head in Levi's direction, to where said raven was ignoring him as he sipped on his tea. It was too late, and the damage was already done.

Jean choked, Sasha sputtered her water, and Connie tripped on his way back to his seat. Eren was very aware of how suddenly everyone was either too busy dying or bugging their eyes out staring at him.

He made a few strangled noises as he sunk his face into his arms, unaware of the scarfed entity of anger being created beside him.

Jean hit a fist to his chest in a salute as soon as he'd recovered."I swear on rose the message was fully intact and appropriate by the time I'd passed it on." He flinched in pain at the invisible kick to his knee underneath the table, and regretted ever deciding to sit by the Corporal.

A calm fell over them, and the attention soon drifted from Eren to Mikasa. And then the contents on the table might have flew a foot from it's surface when the anticipated gate of hell opened and Mikasa had slammed her hands onto the table."Your stupid way of changing my confessions into your advantage are not appreciated."

Chairs were shoved back as the mess hall began clearing subtly, save for a few interested in the brawl that will ensue.

A fork sailed through the air, Mikasa lunged forward and Eren quickly ran away.


End file.
